Battle of Amba Alagi (1941)
|combatant2 = Ethiopian irregulars |commander1 = Prince Amedeo, Duke of Aosta |commander2 = Sir Alan Cunningham William PlattJaques, 2007, p. 1796. Mosley Mayne |strength1 = 7,000 (4,000 Italians and 3,000 colonials) |strength2 = 41,000 (regulars & irregulars) |casualties1 = 3,500 killed or wounded, all survivors capturedItalia d'oltremare: storie dei territori italiani dalla conquista alla caduta |casualties2 = Unknown }} The Battle of Amba Alagi was fought in May 1941, during World War II, part of the East African Campaign. After the Italian defeat at Keren in April 1941, Prince Amedeo, Duke of Aosta withdrew his forces to the mountain stronghold at Amba Alagi. The mountain had galleries carved into the rock to protect the defending troops and hold ample ammunition and stores and the Italian troops thought themselves to be impregnable. According to other sources, however, the fortress was easily defendable thanks to its position and the mountainous terrain, but lacked food and water, so that Marshal Enrico Caviglia later criticised the Duke for having chosen it for his last stand, calling the Amba Alagi "uno scoglio senz'acqua e senza viveri" ("a rock with neither water nor food").Italia d'oltremare: storie dei territori italiani dalla conquista alla cadutaGli italiani in Africa Orientale – 3. La caduta dell'Impero The initial attacks on the approaches to Amba Alagi by British troops under Major-General Mayne from the north, commenced on May 4 with a pincer from the eastern and western sides. There was hard fighting in the jagged mountainous terrain but Mayne's troops were joined on May 12 by Brigadier Dan Pienaar's 1st South African Brigade, which had captured the Italian garrison of Dessie (April 20) located 200 miles south of Amba Alagi, and by May 14 Amba Alagi was completely surrounded. A final assault was planned for the next day but a lucky strike by an artillery shell hit an Italian fuel dump, sending a stream of oil into their last remaining drinking water forcing the Italians to end any resistance.Compton Mackenzie, Eastern Epic, pp. 67–70 The Italian commander began ceasefire negotiations on 16 May 1941. The Duke of Aosta and his garrison surrendered to British commander, Sir Alan Cunningham on 19 May 1941.Shinn et al., 2004, p. 109. The Duke and the garrison were accorded the honours of war. Military Operations in the Italian East Africa, 1935-1941: Conquest and DefeatThe Capture of Amba Alagi This capitulation marked the end of any significant Italian resistance in East Africa, although some garrisons would continue to fight until November.Diamond, 2012. The film La Pattuglia dell'Amba Alagi, shot in 1953 by Flavio Calzavara, glorifies the Italian defence against the British. References Sources * * Diamond, John. Archibald Wavell. Osprey Pub, 2012. * Jaques, Tony. Dictionary of Battles and Sieges. Westport, Conn. Greenwood, 2007 * Shinn, David Hamilton., Thomas P. Ofcansky, and Chris Prouty. Historical Dictionary of Ethiopia. Lanham, MD: Scarecrow, 2004. Category:Conflicts in 1941 Category:1941 in Ethiopia Category:1941 in Italy Category:Battles of World War II involving Italy Category:Battles involving Ethiopia Category:Battles of World War II involving the United Kingdom Category:Battles and operations of World War II involving South Africa Category:Battles and operations of World War II Category:Gondar Category:Ethiopia in World War II